


My Ghostly Hero Academia

by TheRealKittyCraft



Series: DP-BNHA AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKittyCraft/pseuds/TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: ‘This is it. I'm on my way to becoming a pro’Daniel "Danny" Fenton leaves Amity Park to attend U.A. so he can become a hero. With new friends by his side, he can surely make it to the top to make his family proud and to prove the A-Lister's wrong.*Hiatus*





	1. Quirk Assessment Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in this series, please tell me what you think! I know Danny doesn't do much this chapter, but he will soon, don't worry. This chapter is more like an introduction I guess.

_           'This is it. I'm on my way to becoming a pro’ _ Daniel “Danny” Fenton stood in front of the greatest high school in Japan, U.A. It was Danny's dream to go to the school that the world's number one hero went too. Danny knew he had to do his best to get to the top, or else all that time Jazz spent on cramming Japanese etiquette and other subjects into his brain would be wasted. He had to do well, to prove himself, to make his family proud of him; that is if he could find his classroom. 

Danny walked down the halls of U.A, trying to find class 1-A. He considered using his quirk to turn invisible and just fly around at hundreds of miles an hour, but he wasn't going to risk being caught. He's lucky that Jazz made him come to school early, or else he would be late. After many minutes of searching, Danny was standing in front of a door labeled “1-A”. He hesitates opening the door. These are the people he is going to spend the next 3 years with, in an unfamiliar country away from his friends and family. 

Danny started thinking about Amity Park, about every time he was thrown into a locker by Dash, about being humiliated by the A-listers, about abandoning Sam and Tucker, about leaving everything behind. And that's when Danny noticed a boy about to run into him. Danny's reflex was to turn intangible, causing the boy to phase through him. The boy turned to look at him, realizing what had just happened and began spitting out apologies at a million miles an hour.

“I'm sorry I'm sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going. I was just trying to find my class but I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me. I'm just glad your quirk let me pass through you, can your quirk allow  _ you  _ to pass through things? The possibilities of a quirk like that……” The boy started to mutter and Danny couldn't understand any of it. This was Danny's new classmate, so he wanted to make a good impression. An introduction shouldn't be too hard, right?

“Hey, yeah that's great, um I'm Fenton Daniel nice to meet you?” Danny hoped he didn't screw up a simple introduction. The boy stopped muttering and looked at him.

“O-oh I'm sorry! I-I do that sometimes, it's a bad habit. M-my name is Midoriya Izuku, it's nice to meet you.” Yes! He didn't screw up!  _ ‘Now continue the conversation, idiot!’ _

“So you're in 1-A?” Midoriya nodded.

“Yeah” Midoriya opened the door. The first thing that Danny noticed was a kid with ash blonde hair with his feet on his desk and a taller guy with dark hair and glasses scolding him.

“Don’t put your feet on the desk!” The ash blonde guy tisked.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you think that's disrespectful to the U.A upperclassmen and the people who make the desk?”

“Nope. What junior high did you go to, you damn extra” the dark haired boy placed a hand over his chest.

“My name is Tenya Iida and I attended Somei Private Academy” the blonde smirked.

“Somei? So you're a damn elite? I’ll have fun crushing you” Danny had a double take. ‘ _ This guy was allowed into the hero course?”  _ It was then that the blonde and the dark haired boys noticed Danny and Midoriya.

“You’re….” The whole class turned their heads to the door, Danny recognized some of them from the practical exam. Iida made his way to the door to greet the duo.

“I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-” Danny sighed.

“Yeah, we heard. My name is Fenton Daniel” Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida” Iida turned his focus toward the green haired boy.

“Midoriya, you realized that there was more to the practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea… I misjudged you!” Iida looked away, it seemed to be from shame “I hate to admit it, but you are better than me” Danny was confused, what had happened at the practical exam? Danny looked at Midoriya and figured it wasn't his business. Danny split off to find his seat before the teacher arrived. He ended up sitting next to guy with a bird head. Danny looked back at the front and noticed that Iida, Midoriya, and a girl with brown hair looking like they've just seen a ghost. Someone then walked into the room, a man with black clothing, stubble, and a scarf.

“I’m your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa” It seemed the entire class (save a few) had been shocked at this statement. Aizawa pulled out U.A’s gym uniform out of his yellow sleeping “I know it's sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field”

 

* * *

 

 

After about 10 or so minutes, all of class 1-A arrived outside. There were many whispers about what Aizawa wanted them to do, but Danny had a pretty good idea. When they arrived at the field, Aizawa told them that they were doing a quirk assessment test.

“What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?” The brown haired girl from earlier exclaimed.

“If you’re going to become a hero, you don't have time for such events” Aizawa stated. The class (except a few) just stood there shocked. “U.A.’s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are, it's how the the teachers run their classes” He pulled a device and showed it to the class. “Youve done this in junior high. Fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirk.” Aizawa turned toward the ash blonde haired kid. “Bakugou, you finished first in the practical exam, correct? In junior high, what was your best softball throw?” The blonde haired kid, now known as Bakugou, thought for a split second.

“67 meters”

“Now try doing it with your quirk” Bakugou walked to the circle. “You can do whatever, as long as you don’t leave the circle. Hurry up. Give it your all.” Bakugou stretched before launching the ball high into the air.

“Die!” Danny choked on his spit.  _ ‘Seriously’ _ . When the ball landed, Aizawa looked back at the device.

“Know your own maximum. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero” He showed the class Bakugou’s results,  _ 705.2 meters _ . The class lost it. Danny looked around at his classmates

“750 meters? Really?” A blonde with a black streak said.

“This looks like fun!” A girl with pink hair clapped her hands together excitedly.

“We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!” A plain looking guy exclaimed.

“‘Looks like fun’? You have three years to become a hero, will you have that attitude the whole time?” Aizawa smirked. “Whoever comes in last place will be judged with no potential and will be expelled.” This statement caused the entire class to gasp.  _ ‘On the first day?!’ _ “We are free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.’s hero course.”

 

* * *

 

 

The first test was a 50-meter dash, pretty easy for a person who could fly at about 180 KPH. Danny’s score ended up being 0.11 seconds, the fastest in the class. The second test was one of Danny’s worst ones, only having a grip strength of 60 kg. The standing long jump was pretty easy, considering he could fly. Repeated side steps was Danny’s worst test, he couldn't use his quirk for this test. The ball throw was also easy, Danny got 705.3 meters by firing an ectoblast like Bakugou fired his ball (Danny may or may not have given Bakugou a smug look).

When it was Midoriya's turn for the ball throw, the class discovered that Aizawa is Eraser Head. Danny cannot lie and say that he wasn't a little surprised. After that the rest of the tests went by, and Danny getting decent scores. By the time the quirk assessment test was over, he was running out of energy.

“Alright I’ll tell you the results quickly. It takes too much time telling each of you verbally, so I’ll show you your results all at once. The person with the lowest score gets expelled” Aizawa then put up a screen with all of their names and total scores. 

**_1 Momo Yaoyorozu_ **

**_2 Shoto Todoroki_ **

**_3 Daniel Fenton_ **

**_4 Katsuki Bakugou_ **

**_5 Tenya Iida_ **

**_6 Fumikage Tokoyami_ **

**_7 Mezo Shoji_ **

**_8 Mashirao Ojiro_ **

**_9 Eijirou Kirishima_ **

**_10 Mina Ashido_ **

**_11 Ochako Uraraka_ **

**_12 Koji Koda_ **

**_13 Rikidi Sato_ **

**_14 Tsuyu Asui_ **

**_15 Yuga Aoyama_ **

**_16 Hanta Sero_ **

**_17 Denki Kaminari_ **

**_18 Kyoka Jiro_ **

**_19 Tooru Hagakure_ **

**_20 Izuku Midoriya_ **

Danny looked over to Midoriya, who was currently looking at his clenched fist  _ ‘Last place is expelled…’ _ . Even though Danny wasn't an empath like Jazz or his mom, he could feel the green haired boys sadness. Aizawa then turned off the screen.

“By the way, I lied about the expulsion”  _ What. _ “It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks.”  **_WHAT._ ** Danny felt relieved that he had been lying, but at the same time it wasnt a nice thing to do. It seemed to scare the living crap out of Midoriya.

“Oh, you didn't know? I thought it was obvious” the girl with dark hair stated.

“That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?” The plain guy asked the (probably dyed) red head.

“I’ll take on a challenge anytime!” The plain guy turned to Danny.

“What did you think?” Danny actually didn't know what to answer.

“It was a challenge alright, but it wasn't cool to lie…” The two nodded. After Aizawa was done talking, he dismissed the class. Everyone changed out of their gym uniforms and back in to their regular school uniforms. Danny then finally got to put some names to faces. Kirishima was the (probably dyed) redhead and is a guy who just loves tough/manly things Danny concluded. Sero is the plain looking guy, he has tape dispensers for elbows and that to Danny sounds pretty good. Kaminari is the blonde with the black, he doesn't seem to be the brightest but is very outgoing. Danny hasn't gotten a chance to meet everyone else yet, but he is excited to finally be making (hopefully) friends.

 

* * *

 

 

English was in the morning, but Danny wasn't allowed to take it (he is from America after all). Lunch was of course in the main cafeteria, apparently the lunch hero Lunch Rush worked there. In the afternoon there is Hero Basic Training, the class Danny is currently sitting in.

“I am….. coming through the door like a normal person!” _All Might._ **_All fucking Might_** is their Hero Basic Training teacher. This was probably the greatest day in Danny’s life to be finally seeing All Might in person. He was smiling like a toddler, but he didn't care because **_ALL MIGHT IS HIS TEACHER!!_** _‘Suck on that Dash!’_. Wait. **_HE'S WEARING A COSTUME FROM THE SILVER AGE!!!!_** _‘Pay attention Fenton!’_. “I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You’ll take the most units of this subject!” All Might started flexing “Let’s get right into it! This is what we’ll be doing today--” dramatic pause “Combat training!”.


	2. Hero Basic Training

          Fenton was a strange case, his quirk is very unpredictable but very powerful. Iida’s quirk allows him to run at super speeds, but Fenton was faster. He scored 0.11 seconds on the 50 meter dash, much faster than his score of 3.04 seconds. But Fenton did not run, he  _ flew _ . He also had thrown the ball in a similar fashion that Bakugou had, even getting 0.1 meters farther than the aggressive blonde. To an outsider Fenton appeared to possess multiple quirks, it was very puzzling to Iida. He wanted to ask Fenton about his strange quirk, but didn't want to interrupt the boys concentration (Iida was not hypocritical). Iida tried to find the boy after Homeroom, but he seemed to vanish out of thin air. Fenton was a strange case indeed, but Iida was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 

* * *

 

 

          Hero Training was one thing that Danny was most excited about when first arriving at U.A, the other was his hero costume. When he had to turn in his clothing allowance, he was nervous to see what his costume would end up finally looking like. He and his parents designed it to look like a hazmat suit (“For safety Danny-boy!” his dad had told him) but function and feel like a regular skin tight suit. The gloves and boots were asked to be made to have ecto-blasts shot out of them, but still stay intact. The suit was also made to be practically indestructible, it was made from a very special material. A visor was more for looks, but it did help Danny with his eyes (it freaked people out when they glowed). 

          Sam insisted on putting a logo on the suit, a DP for  _ Danny Phantom _ . The whole “naming himself Danny Phantom” was honestly a joke, but Sam and Tucker took it seriously and designed a logo for his costume. It was a good thing that nobody would know what it means besides the three, but it didn't stop his classmates from asking. When Danny put on his hero costume, the other guys kept pressuring him to tell them what it ment.

          “Come on, please tell us” Kaminari practically begged, Danny was sure if he asked Kaminari would be on his hands and knees.

          “Yeah, is it embarrassing or something?” Sero asked. “You turned in the design, so what's the big deal?” Danny glared at both of them, making sure his visor was off so they could see the glow of his eyes. The two immediately backed away, not questioning it further  _ ‘Great, you're scaring your classmates, nice going Fenton’ _ . After putting on his costume, Danny walked with the rest of his class to Ground Beta.

          “They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be aware, from now on you all are heroes in training!” All Might looked around at the classes costumes. “You all look so cool!” Danny smirked, he  _ felt _ cool. For the first time, he felt like he could take on the world. 

_           Thump, Thump, Thump _

          Footsteps. Danny looked behind him and nearly choked on air. Midoriya’s hero costume was really…..  _ something _ . Either the green haired boy loves rabbits or he styled his costume after All Might.  _ ‘I know All Mights the number one hero, but seriously?’ _ . Danny couldn't judge though, if that’s what Midoriya wants to wear then he's free to do so. All Might began speaking, causing Danny to snap his attention back to the hero.

          “Now, it's time for combat training!”

 

* * *

 

 

          The class had been separated into 10 teams, A-J, and would be spit up between heroes and villains. Danny was on Team C with the dark haired girl whose name was Yao-something (he couldn't remember). The first groups to fight were Teams A and D, A being the heroes and D being the villains. The fight had been interesting, with Bakugou immediately chasing after Midoriya and completely forgetting about not only his own partner, but Uraraka as well, causing his team to lose the fight. Not only that but both Bakugou and Midoriya destroyed most of the building, causing both of their partners to be at great risk of getting hurt. After Team A won, the green haired boy got hauled off to Recovery Girl once again to heal his broken arm.

          The second match was between Teams B and I, with B being the heroes and I the villains. The fight (if it could hardly be called that) was quick. The guy with the bi-colored hair (Danny thinks his name Todoroki or something like that) froze the whole building, not before making sure that his partner was outside the facilities. Team I couldn't fight back, due to the fact that their feet were frozen to the floor. Truth be told, after the second match, Danny stopped paying attention to what exactly happened in each fight. It was all rinse and repeat. Team J (villains) vs Team H (heroes), Team F (villains) vs Team E (heroes), it was getting boring. That was until it finally reached his teams turn.

          Danny and Yaoyorozu, just like the rest of the class, had 5 minutes to set up.  _ ‘We win if they dont touch the bomb, so what if they CAN'T touch the bomb’ _ Danny smirked maliciously, this exercise was going to be a piece of cake, there was only one problem. Danny turned to his teammate.

          “ What's your quirk? I think I have a plan, but I’m not sure how successful it would be.”

          “I can create anything out of the fat ligaments in my body, as long as i know the components of what I’m trying to make” This really  _ was _ going to be a piece of cake.

 

* * *

 

 

          5 minutes were up, Team G had finally entered the building. Danny’s plan was both simple and complicated. The plan was for Yaoyorozu create a fake bomb to replace the real one and fill it with slime. When Team G would find them, they would fight and try to defend the “bomb”. If they lost the fight, the fake bomb would explode, encasing Team G in slime. Danny could then turn intangible to either escape to the real bomb, which would be on the roof with Yaoyorozu, who was being extremely quiet and still, or to capture the heroes then and there. It was a pretty simple plan, but if the other team realized the bomb was fake, or that there were two bombs, it would become a lot harder. Plan B is for Danny to become invisible and wrap capture tape around Team G.

          Danny paced around the room to appear like he was guarding the bomb, after a few minutes the door burst open. Kaminari and a girl with earphone jacks for earlobes ran into the room, Danny smirked.

          “Ah, so the heroes have finally arrived!~” Kaminari gave him a weird look.

          “Really?” Danny scoffed.

          “I’m getting into character! Anyways, try and stop me!” He stood his guard when Kaminari charged for him, electricity crackling in the palm of his hands. Danny smirked and turned intangible, the blonde didn't have time to realize what happened when Danny grabbed him and threw him toward the dark haired girl. She barely dodged, but Kaminari had hit a wall. The girl’s earlobes apparently stretched, they were coming right for him. Danny once again turned intangible and moved out of the way. “You guys don't learn do you?” The girl smirked.

          “I wasn't aiming for you!” Danny flew toward the bomb before her earphone jacks make it there and turned it intangible.

          “I can stay like this for the rest of the exercise and win, but that would be unfair for you two wouldn't it? But at the same time, I should because I’m playing the part of a villain and villains don't play fair” Danny bluffed. He really couldn't keep something that big intangible for 20 more minutes, but they didn't have to know that. His earpiece beeped.

          “Young Fenton, I know you are playing villain, but please don't do that” Oh right, All Might could talk to them through the earpieces. Danny actually forgot that that was a thing. Danny let out a loud sigh.

          “ _ Fine _ . I’ll play a little more fair” Danny then moved the bomb to the other end of the room before turning tangible again. “Now let's dance!” There was about 15-18 minutes left, Danny had either stall them or capture them now. He then had an idea, it was something he only did a few times, something he promised himself he wouldn't do it again, but he was desperate. The girl once again tried to use her earphone jacks to touch the bomb, and it finally gave Danny the opening he was looking for. He flew right into her body.

_           ‘What the hell?! Get OUT!’ _ Her thoughts were running at a million miles per hour, fighting to get Danny out.

_           ‘Don't worry, I wont do anything  _ **_bad_ ** _ to your body’ _ After a few more seconds of fighting, Danny had won. Now in control of her body, he turned toward Kaminari, who had rushed to her side when she was struggling.

          “Are you okay Jiro? What happened?” Kaminari’s face shifted from concern to fear in about .5 seconds, he had noticed the glowing green eyes. Danny used Jiro’s quirk to press a pressure point. Before he knew what was happening, he fell to the floor. Danny then left Jiro's body, she stumbled a little as she held her head.

          “What the hell did you do?!” 

          “Overshadowed you. I wasn't allowed to make the bomb intangible the entire time, so I overshadowed you and knocked Kaminari out. If he moved out of the way faster, he would have still been fighting. It's still fair” She glared at Danny.

          “You POSSESSED me, that's not fair!”

          “I didn't do anything  **_bad_ ** to your body! And I prefer the word overshadowing, not possession. Believe me, I hate doing it, but I’m supposed to be playing the  **_VILLAIN_ ** if you remember.”

          “So that makes it better, huh?!” Danny was taken back, he had nothing to say, he couldn’t say anything. They stood there in silence. Danny looked down, he had taken the role of villain too far. Just to try and win a stupid exercise, he had threw his morals out the window and did something he never wanted to do again. He had hurt his classmates. _ ‘I really messed up’ _

          “I….. I’m sorry…” Danny sat on the floor as tears welled up in his eyes. “I’m so stupid…. Just go to the roof, the real bombs there” Jiro gave him a confused look, but before she could say anything, Danny continued. “The bomb behind us is fake, filled with slime, the real one is on the roof with Yaoyorozu.” He was looked at the ground, refusing to see Jiros face. “I let my morals go for a stupid exercise, just go. I’ll stay with Kaminari, he should wake up in a couple minutes”

 

* * *

 

          The hero team had won, and just like Danny said, Kaminari woke up after a few minutes. Both Kaminari and Jiro were taken to Recovery Girl to check for injury. Danny refused to be in changing room with his class, he knew they all saw what he did, he didn’t want to deal with that  _ ‘You really  _ are _ a freak’ _ . Danny continued his afternoon classes, trying to avoid everyone's gazes. When the final bell rang, Danny tried to run out of the classroom right away, but a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned to see who grabbed his shoulder. It was Kaminari.

          “Are you feeling okay?” What.

          “Me?? Am I Okay??” Danny was very confused, Kaminari should be mad at him. Other classmates walked up to him.

          “Yeah, you have been sulking since Hero Basic Training” His other classmates nodded.

          “We just want to make sure you're doing alright” The pink haired girl exclaimed. Danny looked around at his class, trying to figure out what was happening.

          “Why do you care? I hurt Kaminari and Jiro, you all should be mad, furious!” Kirishima walked up to him and placed a hand on Danny’s other shoulder.

          “But you realize what you did was wrong, you even gave up the exercise because of it” Kaminari and Kirishima took their hands off of Danny and moved out of the way. Standing right behind them was Jiro.

          “You're right, I am mad at you, but I don't hate you. You clearly feel bad for what you did, you're beating yourself up over it. If you really meant to hurt me, you wouldn’t look like this. It will take awhile for me to forgive you though.” Danny looked at the ground, his shoulders began to shake.

          “I don't deserve this…..” He turned and walked out of the classroom. Danny couldn't begin to understand his classmates, all he knew is that he had to fix what he had broke. His first day at U.A and he had already screwed up, but Danny wasn't going to give up. He would put today behind him, he would try and make things better for his classmates and for himself, or he would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! Please leave constructive criticism, I love hearing what people think so I can try and improve :)!


	3. Just Do Your Best, Iida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your nice comments! I appreciate the feedback. There is an official My Ghostly Hero Academia tumblr! You can find it here: https://my-ghostly-hero-academia-au.tumblr.com/

          The Fentons knew that when Danny applied for U.A they'd either have to move to Japan or find Danny a host family. They ended up going with the ladder, and lo and behold Danny had moved in with the Akiyama family. They already had a young daughter but they were glad to host Danny, saying that he could help them out with Hioshi, who had just developed her quirk. Hioshi’s quirk allows her to generate extreme heat into her hands, so having someone with a quirk that can allow things and people to be intangible would be beneficial. Danny didn't mind Hioshi and she didn't mind Danny, she said that he was like an older brother to her. Mr and Mrs Akiyama were both very accepting of Danny and his strange quirk, saying that none of them mind the cold that Danny constantly has around him because they all have heat related quirks.

          Danny was currently in his room, lying down on his bed with his laptop out. The time was 9:45, so it was alright to call Sam and Tucker. Danny opened up Discord and opened the group chat, sending a quick message to ask them if it was a good time to call them. Less than a minute passes before the three friends are in a group call. They didn't have much time, only sprinkling a little on each of their lives and how everyone is doing. When Danny’s turn ended, Sam had went on a giant rant on Danny's day.

          “Seriously? I think she was overreacting, It’s a hero course! You didn't do anything wrong, I know being overshadowed feels and seems weird, but it's a very useful skill for a hero! She has no right to be mad at you!” Tucker nodded in agreement.

          “Yeah dude, don't feel bad about what happened. Remember, it's best to not let those things get under your skin.” Danny knew that they were right. Everyone else in the class was alright with him overshadowing Jiro, they didn't look at him like he was a freak and they didn't treat him like one. He shouldn't feel bad just because of one out of eighteen students didn't like what he did. “Anyways, everything over here has been great, except for the rumors about you. Someone started a rumor that you commited suicide, another is that you fled the state.” Danny rolled his eyes.

          “Yeah, but I wasn't going to spread around that I was going to U.A. People would either want to become my friend or just bully me further for trying to become a hero with my ‘strange and unusual’ quirk.” After that they dropped the subject and decided just to talk about everything to anything. Before they knew it, it was over, Sam and Tucker still had school after all. They said their goodbyes and ended the call, much to Danny's disappointment. He looked back at the time, 10:20, he should probably head off to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

          Getting to U.A was eventful to say the least. His day started off alright, he got Hioshi up, helped Mrs Akiyama with breakfast, he then got ready for school and headed off to U.A, on the way he ended up running into Iida.

          “Oh Fenton, I’m glad I ran into you. I had a few things I wanted to ask you about, if it's alright” Danny nodded. “What’s your quirk?” Iida inquired. Danny rose a brow at the dark haired boy.

          “My quirk?”

          “Yes, it is very strange. You can make yourself and other objects intangible, you are able to shoot a strange substance from your hands, and you can possess people. It would seem that you have multiple quirks. I hope I’m not prying, I am just curious” It was understandable to question a strange quirk like Danny’s, it did appear that he had multiple, but really it was just one. Before Danny could answer Iida, a group of news reporters swarmed them.

          “You two! What do you think of All Might as a teacher?” The news reporter pushed her mic into their faces, eagerly awaiting their response. Iida being Iida, responded first.

          “He made me recognize anew that I attend an educational institution that is the best of the best. Of course, his dignity and character go without saying…..” Iida had lost the interest of both Danny and the reporters. Danny sighed and continued his way into the building, he’d answer Iida’s question later.

 

* * *

 

 

          When Aizawa walked into class 1-A for homeroom, Danny swore that he was staring directly at him, it was unsettling. Aizawa closed his eyes and sighed as turned to the whole class.

          “Good work on yesterday’s combat training, I saw the video and results.” He turned his attention to the explosive blonde “Bakugou, you're talented, so don't act like a kid.” Bakugou let out a tsk and looked away.

          “I know” Aizawa then turned to look at the green haired boy behind the blonde.

          “Midoriya, you settled it by breaking your arm again? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your quirk. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do.”

          “Yes sir!” Aizawa shifted his gaze to Danny. He felt very anxious, he kept thinking of the worst casinerio. 

          “Fenton, you seem uncomfortable using a certain part of your quirk. That ‘overshadowing’ ability you have can be very useful, don't give up on it.” Danny wasn't expecting that. Other teachers and students in the past had diminished him for his ability to overshadow someone, Aizawa was the first (besides his family, Sam, and Tucker) to say that it was useful and not villainous. Danny smiled and nodded.

          “Yes sir” The scruffy teacher finally turned his attention to Jiro.

          “Jiro, I need to remind you that this is the hero course. While it is alright to feel uncomfortable about what happened, Fenton didn't break any rules and caused no harm to you and your team. Just like I told Bakugou, don't act like a child” Jiro just looked away and nodded. Danny couldn't help but feel bad for her, she can't control how she feels. Aizawa turned back to the entire class. “Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I’ll have you….” The entire class expected the worst.  _ ‘Are we going to take another special test?’  _ “....decide on a class representative.” Sighs of relief filled the class. It was just a perfectly normal school activity. The class was was in an uproar, each seemed to want to be class rep. Danny didn't participate in the shouting, being class rep would be too much work for the dark haired boy, he did not that kind of pressure.

          “Silence, please!” The room fell quiet and turned to Iida. “It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others, not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one.” Kaminari was the first to speak.

          “Why did you suggest that?” The green haired girl put a finger to her chin.

          “We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?” She inquired.

          “If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves….” The red head stated. Danny wasn't going to get involved, he didn't care who was class rep and how they get there, just as long as it isn't him. They ended up going with a vote, when Danny tried to back out of it, Iida insisted that he vote for  _ someone _ . Danny ended up voting for Yaoyorozu, it was the least he could do after selling her out in Hero Basic Training. The results of the vote was Miroriya as rep with 3 votes and Yaoyorozu as deputy rep with 2 votes. Iida was sulking at his desk for not getting a single vote. Everyone else seemed to be fine with the results, Danny really didn't care.

 

* * *

 

 

          When lunch rolled around, Danny decided to find Iida, he never got to answer the dark haired boys question. When Danny found Iida, he was sitting with Midoriya and Uraraka, they seemed to be in conversation about the food. Not wanting to be standing and staring for forever, Danny cleared his throat to get the groups attention.

          “Hey…. Mind if I sit here?” The three nodded. Danny smiled and sat to Iida’s right. “Thanks”

          “Oh Fenton, we never got to finish our conversation from earlier!” Midoriya and Uraraka looked at Danny and Iida with confusion.

          “Yeah, you were wondering about my quirk.” Midoriya's eyes sparkled.

          “I've been wondering about your quirk as well. You can pass through things right? And fire a strange energy from your hands?  It's such an interesting quirk, almost like you have multiple. A quirk like that can be very useful in several situations……” The green haired boy continued to mutter for a while, before Uraraka nudged his leg to snap him out of it. The three looked at Danny, waiting for his explanation.

          “My quirk is Half Ghost, it allows me to take on attributes of a ghost. I have invisibility, intangibility, flight, and I can manipulate ecto-energy. Everything I do takes a certain amount of energy, things like being invisible and flying is almost like breathing but manipulating ecto-energy can be like running. If I use my quirk too much I pass out from exhaustion.” Danny rubbed the back of his neck as Midoriya began to mutter about the use of his quirk for the third time since they met. “Uh, thanks class rep” Midoriya flinched and shifted his gaze at his lunch.

          “Even though I’ve been chosen as class rep, I don't know if I’m qualified for it” Iida looked at the green haired boy.

          “Your courage and judgement at critical moments make you worth following, that's why I voted for you” Danny nodded, Iida did make a good point. Uraraka turned to Iida.

          “But didnt you want to be class rep, too, Iida?” The brown haired girl inquired. “I mean, you've got glasses and everything”  _ ‘She talks without thinking, huh?’ _ Iida took a sip from his drink.

          “Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct” The three looked at Iida with confusion.

          “‘Merely’, you don't usually use a word like that….” Midoriya stated. Uraraka leaned in a little closer to Iida.

          “I’ve been thinking, Are you a rich boy, Iida?” Uraraka inquired. Danny thought for a moment, it wasn't impossible, Iida had said that he went to a private academy. Iida looked to be taken aback from the statement, he shifted his gaze away from the three.

          “I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that…” The three stared at him, it was Iidas turn to share something about him. “My family have been heroes for generations, I am the second son.” Danny had to admit, it was surprising. Midoriya and Uraraka seemed to have the same idea. “Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?” The green haired boys eyes sparkled.

          “Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency!” Midoriya's eyes widened. “Don't tell me….!” Iida nodded as he stood up tall and smiled.

          “He is my brother!” It was Danny's turn to be taken aback. Ingenium had actually been one of Dash’s favorite heroes (only because of the sheer number of sidekicks the Turbo Hero had). “I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others.” Iida sat back down and turned toward Midoriya. “Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job.” Iida smiled. The green haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.

          “About the entrance exam….” Before he could finish, a blaring alarm filled the school.

          “There has been a level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly” Danny turned toward the person on his right.

          “What’s “level 3 security?” The boy stood up and started walking off.

          “It means someone is trespassing on school grounds! I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here. You should hurry, too!” And just like that, the boy was gone. Iida, Midoriya, and Uraraka followed the crowd of students, with Danny following behind reluctantly. 

          By the time they reached the hallway, everyone was pushing against everyone, the hallways had practically no room to move. Danny wanted to turn intangible to pass through the crowd, but he didn't want to leave Iida and the others behind. When he turned to find them, they were all swept away because of the crowd. Danny looked to see that Kaminari and Kirishima were trying to calm everyone down, but were swept away. He didn't know what to do, the sound of crying students filled his ears and he was suddenly unable to  _ breath _ .  _ There was no air, why couldn't he  _ **_BREATH!_ ** Danny turned intangible and curled in on himself, trying to block out the sound and the the people, trying to  **_breath_ ** .  _ It’s too  _ **_loud_ ** _ , it’s too  _ **_crowded_ ** _ , there’s no  _ **_air!_ **

**_Boom!_ **

          Danny looked up to see that Iida was hurtling through the air. He had slammed on top of the exit sign and began yelling.

          “Everyone! Everything's fine! It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A! Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best” Iida was shaking, from fear or adrenaline, Danny didn't know. The hallway filled with sighs of relief, everyone stopped panicking. Danny’s breaths became even as he uncurled himself and became tangible. He smiled up at the dark haired boy  _ ‘You really  _ can _ lead Iida’ _ .

* * *

 

 

          “I think… that Iida should be the class rep after all!” Midoriya stated. It seemed that the entire class (save for Yaoyorozu) seemed to agree. The way that Iida calmed down the panicking crowd, the way that he calmed down Danny, proved that he can really lead the students. Danny was happy for Iida, he was really going to become a hero like his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! Please leave constructive criticism, I love hearing what people think so I can try and improve :)!


	4. Mystery Meat

**_-Amity Park, October-_ **

 

          It was Freshman year for Danny, 4 whole years or torture and torment were here at Casper High. Danny walked through the halls, dodging kids and trying to avoid Dash as he went to his locker. Today seemed to be his lucky day as Danny didn't get a new bruise or broken bone, so the days already starting off great. Standing in front of Danny’s locker was his two best and only friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They turned to the dark haired boy and smiled, Sam waved him over to join their conversation.

          “Hey Danny, we were just talking about you” Danny cocked a brow.

          “About what?” Tucker draped his arm around Danny's shoulder.

          “You know how you weren't accepted into Casper Highs hero course?” How could he forget? Casper High’s hero course worked a little differently than other courses, you were judged by the usefulness of your quirk and your own physical capabilities. Danny’s quirk was perfect for the course itself, but because of his physical strength being slim to none, he wasn't allowed in. Other kids like Dash had amazing quirks and great physical strength, perfect for the hero course in Casper High’s eyes. Danny only had a good quirk, the school felt that he would drag everyone else behind with him, his grades were also something that they brought into consideration. “So what if you transferred”. Tucker pulled out his PDA and showed Danny an article about U.A.

          “You want me to transfer to U.A?!” The two nodded. Danny took a step back, his friends were suggesting that not only he leave them behind, but go to a different country. “I don't know anything about Japan! How would I even go there in the first place?” He turned away from his friends “ Sure it was my dream to attend at the school All Might went to, but their acceptance rate is lower than Casper High’s, so there's no point. I’ll never be a hero with a quirk like mine” Danny started heading toward his next class. Sam walked in front of him, stopping the dark haired boy in his tracks.

          “Danny, you can totally make it into U.A, you're quirk makes you unique, and unique is good! That's why I’m a ultra recyclo-vegetarian” Tucker rose a brow.

          “One, that has nothing to do with the hero course, and two, what does that mean?” Danny turned to his red beret wearing friend.

          “She doesn't eat anything with a face on it” Tucker rolled his eyes.

          “Who cares about that stuff. Danny two words, Meat connoisseur.” Tucker leaned in closer to Danny and took a couple sniffs. “Last night you had Sloppy Joes”

          “Impressive. Is that your secret second quirk” Tucker grinned.

          “I wish, but no, meat just heightens the senses. My meat streak is 14 years strong!” Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

          “And it's about to end.” She gave Tucker a sly grin. “The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu” Tucker glared daggers at Sam.

          “Wait, what did you do?!”  And just like that their earlier conversation was forgotten, for now at least.

 

* * *

 

 

          By the time lunch came around, Tucker wanted to claw someone's eyes out. The cafeteria was serving literal grass on a bun and actual mud pies, it was disgusting. Danny poked at his grass on a bun, wondering if its even safe for him to eat.

          “Don't you think that this is a little extreme Sam?” Danny put down his spoon, deciding that no, it was not safe to eat. Tucker just glared at the dark haired girl. Sam, unfazed by Tucker’s glare, just smirked at two. Mr. Lancer walked up to the trio and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

          “Ah Miss Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria” Tucker’s glare turned into a look of surprise as he took a whiff of the air.

          “Meat. Near” Tucker leaned in closer to Mr. Lancer and took a couple sniffs, giving the teacher a glare. Mr. Lancer took a step back.

          “No, no. The rumors about the all steak buffet in the teachers lounge are untrue” Danny had a suspicion that the rumors were indeed true, as Mr. Lancer took out a tooth pick and picked out a piece of meat from his teeth. “Thanks again” The bald teacher walked off.

          “Yeah, thanks again for making us eat literal garbage Sam” Tuckers glare on Sam intensified, but she just glared at him back.

          “It's not garbage! It’s recyclable organic matter!” Danny joined in on the glaring.

          “It’s garbage” He continued to poke at his lunch, trying to determine if anything on his plate could still be eatable. He gasped when a chill went through his body, his ghost sense. “A ghost, here?” He looked around and spotted a familiar looking ghost in the kitchen window. He turned toward his friends. “Can you two cause a distraction? I need to get into the kitchen” Before the two could say anything, a flying pile of mud hit the back of Danny’s head. The dark haired boy let out a sigh as Dash marched his way over to Danny’s table.

          “Fenton! I ordered three mud pies, and do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies! With  _ mud!  _ From the  **_ground!_ ** All because of  _ your _ girlfriend!” Danny turned bright red as he stammered.

          “She-She’s not my girlfriend!” Dash grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air.

          “Every hero has stories of their High School days! How can I enjoy my glory days eating mud!” Dash threw Danny at the table and set down the mud pies. “Eat it, all of it” Danny looked around, trying to get out of this situation. He looked down at the mud pies, perfect. Danny grabbed the plate and threw it at Dash’s face

          “Garbage fight!” The cafeteria cheered as they all started throwing grass and mud everywhere. Dash ended up getting lost in the crowd, but Danny could hear him yell out how he would pay for this. Danny, Sam, and Tucker made their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was the Lunch Lady, a ghost that Danny was very familiar with.

          “She kinda looks like my grandmother” Tucker stated, Danny just gave his friend the look. The Lunch Lady turned toward the three and smiled.

          “Oh hello Danny! Could you help me with something?” She floated over to Danny. “Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see any meatloaf. Do you know if someone changed the menu?” Before Danny could say anything, Tucker spoke out.

          “Yeah, she did” He poked a finger out in Sam’s direction. The Lunch Lady glared at Sam, her hair turning into flames.

**“You changed the menu?! The menu hasn't been changed in over 50 years”** Tucker and Sam recoiled as they backed up a few steps. Danny took a few steps forward, his hands in front of him to try and calm her down.

          “Lunch Lady, I know that Sam changed the menu and I know it makes you angry, but please calm down so we can work this out” The Lunch Lady’s flames went out as she sighed. She patted Danny on the top of his head, ruffling his hair a little in the process.

          “I’m sorry Danny, It's just that lunch is sacred, it has rules. I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you” Danny fixed his hair.

          “It’s alright, I know how passionate you are about lunch and meat” Sam and Tucker just stood there flabbergasted. Danny and Lunch Lady continued to talk, trying to find equal ground for both the ultra recyclo-vegetarians and the meat lovers. “We can't change the views of others, so why not include them? Meat for the people who love meat like Tucker, and  _ actual _ veggies for people like Sam who don't like meat.” Lunch Lady pondered for a minute.

          “I wish that all children ate meat, but you’re right, we can't change their minds. As long as there still is meat on the menu, I’ll be happy” Danny smiled as he pulled out one of his parents inventions, ‘The Portable Temporary Fenton Portal’, and made a portal for the Lunch Lady.

          “Now please don't use natural portals to leave the Ghost Zone, just wait for my parents to finish the actual portal, don’t want to lose track of you guys” Lunch Lady gave one last pat to Danny’s hair before she left.

          “Don’t forget to visit later after training!” And just like that she and the portal were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

          When Danny’s quirk developed, his parents view on ghosts had changed. They had rebranded Fenton Works to a support company with ghost hunting as a side job. Since the actual Fenton Ghost Portal didn’t work yet, his mom created a temporary portal gun so if Danny saw a ghost, he could make a quick portal and send them back to the Ghost Zone. After a use of The Portable Temporary Fenton Portal, it took 4-5 hours to charge back up to be used again. The device itself is still a work in progress, but it can make small holes in the realities so it's a success. 

          Danny ended up going to the Ghost Zone several times to train his quirk, it became a routine. After school he would do his homework and then go to the Ghost Zone and train with the residents for a couple hours and leave in time for dinner. His parents at first were hesitant in allowing Danny to be in the Ghost Zone for extended periods of time without protection, but it seemed that the ectoplasm was actually good for Danny’s body. The ghosts loved his trips to the Ghost Zone, it was nice to see someone care about their afterlives. There were some ghosts, like Skulker, that say that they hate the dark haired boy, but in all actuality they really don't mind him. 

          Skulker actually helps Danny with his quirk training, only because it helps with the ghosts target practice, Youngblood loves it when Danny comes, he plays pirate and cowboy with the young ghost, Ember enjoys it when someone comes to listen to her music, the dipstick is good company, Box Ghost loves it when Danny brings old boxes and bubble wrap, they automatically become his favorite boxes, Spectra likes it when Danny says shes beautiful just the way she is, it makes her feel good, and Johnny 13 and Kitty often talk to Danny about relationship advice. Even though they all had a rocky start, they all care for Danny’s wellbeing (Walker could care less though, as long as Danny doesn't get near his prison).

          Currently, Danny was in Skulkers lair, training with his quirk. Training had to start late due to the fact that Danny got detention for starting a food fight in the cafeteria, but Skulker knew that that wasn't the reason the dark haired boy was having troubles in today's lesson. The ghost sighed as he put away his weapons, the things he does for this kid.

          “Why are you hesitating Ghost Child?” Danny stiffened, shifting his gaze at the ground.

“Do… Do you think I can become a hero?” Skulker walked over to the dark haired boy and ruffled the boys hair.

          “If you told me 4 years ago that a 10 year old would work his way into my heart, I would have shot you on site. Everyone here cares about you Whelp, you have worked your way into everyone's afterlives. Even though we pushed away, you broke down everyone’s walls and barriers. You did that with sheer determination Ghost Child, if you keep that attitude and determination you can become a hero.” Danny smirked at Skulker, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

          “When did you, the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter, become so soft?” The ghost glared at Danny and pulled back out his guns.

          “You have 5 seconds to run before I shoot you” Danny laughed as Skulker began fire missiles and ray guns at him.

 

* * *

 

 

          After training, Danny went home for dinner. He helped his mom set the table as Jazz helped cook dinner. Danny had been thinking about the conversation he had with Sam and Tucker that morning. After thinking it over for awhile, Danny decided it was a good idea, he would just have to talk it over with his parents. When everyone was seated at the dinner table, it was Jazz who began the conversation.

          “So Danny, Sam and Tucker sent me something that might interest you.” The dark haired boy accidentally swallowed his fork. His parents began to panic, seeing that Danny was possibly chocking, but he just make his hand intangible and pulled it out of his stomach and went and grabbed a new fork. “Are you going to do it? Try to get into U.A?” Danny rubbed the back of his neck. It was now or never.

          “I… Yeah, I want to try” Little did Danny know, that one sentence changed his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! Please leave constructive criticism, I love hearing what people think so I can try and improve :)!


	5. Authors Note

Hey sorry I haven’t posted a proper chapter in almost a month, I’ve been busy with school and my personal life. I have not abandoned this story, the next chapter should be out in a week or two (depending on how busy my schedule will be). Thank you for waiting :)


	6. Hiatus

I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter, I haven't been able to find the motivation to continue this story. I am not happy about this story and there are many things I would change, like how OOC Jiro was or how overpowered I made Danny. I'm either going to rewrite this or just discontinue it all together, I haven't decided that yet. Thank you for reading and all of the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism, I love to hear what people think and how I can improve :)!


End file.
